jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Jedipedia:Kandidaten für Lesenswerte Artikel
Kandidaten für Lesenswerte Artikel Kandidaten für Lesenswerte Artikel Aktuelle Nominierungen Barriss Offee Diese Kandidatur läuft vom 05.08.2010 bis zum 19.08.2010. Pro * :Sehr guter Artikel gute Zusammenarbeit von Twilight und Nahdar. May the Force be with you. [[User:Shaak Ti|''Shaak Ti]] ~ [[User Talk:Shaak Ti|Jedi-Rat]] 15:20, 5. Aug. 2010 (CEST) * :Lesenswert auf jeden fall--Commander Cody CC-2224 16:25, 5. Aug. 2010 (CEST) * : Lesenswert. 'Lord Tiin' ''Nachricht? Artikel 21:54, 5. Aug. 2010 (CEST) * : --[[Benutzer:Pre Vizsla|'Pre Vizsla ']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Pre Vizsla 22:08, 5. Aug. 2010 (CEST) * : Kann dem Gesagten nur zustimmen. --'Roan THE ONE' (Plauderecke) 15:23, 6. Aug. 2010 (CEST) * : Seppi2621989 13:30, 13. Aug. 2010 (CEST) Kontra Neutral/Abwartend ---- Triblasen-Bongo Diese Kandidatur läuft vom 05.08.2010 bis zum 19.08.2010. Pro * :--[[Benutzer:Pre Vizsla|'Pre Vizsla ']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Pre Vizsla 22:08, 5. Aug. 2010 (CEST) * : Wenn vollständig sollte man auch über ein Sternchen nachdenken. – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 10:52, 6. Aug. 2010 (CEST) * :jap--Commander Cody CC-2224 10:55, 6. Aug. 2010 (CEST) * : Gefällt mir sowohl von Sprache, als auch vom Inhalt sehr gut :) --'Roan THE ONE' (Plauderecke) 19:26, 8. Aug. 2010 (CEST) * : Schöner Artikel Lässt sich sehr gut lesen. Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 19:38, 8. Aug. 2010 (CEST) * : Lesenswert ist er auf jeden Fall. Ich würde sogar exzellent sagen. Ein sehr schöner Artikel... vor allem die Beschreibung des Schiffes, herrlich. Gruß,--Anakin Skywalker 20:16, 8. Aug. 2010 (CEST) * : Anakin Skywalker triffts genau auf den Punkt. Super Artikel. --Lorian Nod 14:54, 12. Aug. 2010 (CEST) :*Keine 50 Bearbeitungen im ANR. Kit Diskussion 14:58, 12. Aug. 2010 (CEST) * : Ja, der is gut. Seppi2621989 13:30, 13. Aug. 2010 (CEST) * : S.o. --Dunkler Meister Jooruz C'Baotth 01:27, 15. Aug. 2010 (CEST) Kontra Neutral/Abwartend ---- Coric Diese Kandidatur läuft vom 12.08.2010 bis zum 26.08.2010 Pro * : Nachdem der Artikel bei der letzten Aufstellung an einer nicht-abgegebenen Pro-Stimme gescheitert ist, stelle ich ihn nun erneut auf. Verdient hat der Artikel die Auszeichnung auf jeden Fall! – Andro Admin · Disku 14:46, 12. Aug. 2010 (CEST) * :Darth Hate 14:49, 12. Aug. 2010 (CEST) * :super--Commander Cody CC-2224 14:50, 12. Aug. 2010 (CEST) * :--[[Benutzer:Pre Vizsla|'Pre Vizsla ']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Pre Vizsla 16:11, 12. Aug. 2010 (CEST) * : Schade, dass der Artikel es letztes Mal nicht geschafft hat. Er hat mindestens diese Auszeichnung verdient, ich würde ihm auch Exzellent geben. Gruß,--Anakin Skywalker 19:34, 12. Aug. 2010 (CEST) * : Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 13:08, 13. Aug. 2010 (CEST) * :Gefällt mir auch, hatte zuvor nie was von dem gehört. Sehr schön. Seppi2621989 13:30, 13. Aug. 2010 (CEST) Kontra Neutral / Abwartend ---- Sklaven der Republik Diese Kandidatur läuft vom 14.08.2010 bis zum 28.08.2010 Pro * : Ich schlag den Artikel mal zur Wahl voraus verschieden Gründen. Ich denke es ist mit der beste Artikel über eine Quelle den wir haben und bis jetzt wurde noch nie in Erwägung gezogen so einen Artikel auszuzeichen. Ich denke der Artikel enthält alles was es braucht für die Auszeichnung. Darth Schorsch (Diskussion / Ironie?) 10:19, 14. Aug. 2010 (CEST) * : guter artikel --Commander Cody CC-2224 10:30, 14. Aug. 2010 (CEST) Kontra * : Der Artikel wirkt aufgeblasen. Jedes Comicpanel wird beschrieben, die Handlung eigentlich nacherzählt. So sieht für mich keine Inhaltsangabe in einer Enzyklopädie aus. Gerade bei Inhaltsangaben sollte man sich auf das Wesentliche in der Handlung beschränken, damit es lesenswert ist. Wenn man so durch den Artikel scrollt muss man ja annehmen, dass der Comic die Mega-Handlung hat. Für einen Comic ist es zwar eine sehr intelligente Handlung, aber deren Kern wurde nicht herausgearbeitet. Kaum ein Absatz ist länger als vier Sätze, ehe der nächste beginnt. Die ganzen Inhaltsangaben des Verlags stören mich auch, denn vier Stück sind meiner Meinung nach drei zu viel. Ich würde die erste drin lassen und alle anderen raus, immerhin erhält der Artikel durch diese Texte ja keine neuen Informationen, sondern wird aufgeblasen. Erst am Ende wird der Artikel gut, denn endlich befasst sich mal jemand mit der Entstehungsgeschichte und dem Hintergrund zu einem Comic. Die Cover-Galerie ist auch sehr gut gemacht.--Anakin Skywalker 10:53, 14. Aug. 2010 (CEST) Neutral/Abwartend * : Ich denke schon seit längerem, dass an mal einen Quellen-Artikel auszeichnen sollte. Und der Artikel ist durchaus lesenswert. Allerdings stört mich noch, dass die Abschnitte teilweise derartig zerstückelt sind, was den lesefluss für mich deutlich stört. Sollte der Text der Inhaltsangabe ein bisschen flüssiger gestaltet und gekürzt werden, ist es auch von mir ein klares pro. Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 10:36, 14. Aug. 2010 (CEST) * : Ähnlich wie Ani sehe ich die Gestaltung des Artikels mit Entstehungsgeschichte und Covergalerie als positiv, und auch der offensichtliche Aufwand ist zu begrüßen. Genauso missfällt mir jedoch auch, wie die kurzen Absätze das Lesen und auch das Äußere stören, sowie diese extrem ausführliche "Inhaltsangabe" - von der ich auch behaupten würde dass sie keine ist. Sollte das noch verbessert werden, würde ich mich jedoch freuen damit endlich mal eine ausgezeichnete Quelle abseits der Filme zu sehen. Kyle [[Jedipedia:Administratoren|''Admin]] 11:04, 14. Aug. 2010 (CEST) * : Auch Abwartend. Der Artikel besitzt eine sehr gute Basis, doch schon bei der Inhaltsangabe tun sich mir die ersten Probleme auf: Sie ist erstens viel zu ausführlich, zweitens sehr zerstückelt und drittens könnten da auch ein paar Bilder hin (Davon hat ein Comic ja genug). Sonst ist er aber sehr exakt geschrieben, und wenn die genannten Mängel besseitigt werden würden, könnte man auch über Exzellent nachdenken. – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 12:10, 14. Aug. 2010 (CEST) * :--[[Benutzer:Pre Vizsla|'Pre Vizsla ]] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Pre Vizsla 10:20, 15. Aug. 2010 (CEST) ---- Faro Argyus Diese Kandidatur läuft vom 14.08.2010 bis zum 28.08.2010 Pro * : Diesen Artikel ist gut und ich find in Lesenswert--Commander Cody CC-2224 10:48, 14. Aug. 2010 (CEST) Kontra * : In der Einleitung sind schon einige Rechtschreibfehler, manche Sätze machen nicht sofort Sinn, und Teile des ersten Abschnittes kommen ebenfalls schon in der Einleitung vor. --Dunkler Meister Jooruz C'Baotth 01:20, 15. Aug. 2010 (CEST) * : Neben einigen inhaltlichen Schwächen sehe ich in dem Artikel nicht das Potential, lesenswert zu werden. Von anderen (TCW-)Personen-Artikeln hebt er sich nicht deutlich ab. – '''Andro Admin · Disku 10:36, 15. Aug. 2010 (CEST) * : Schließe mich Jooruz und Andro an. Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 10:33, 18. Aug. 2010 (CEST) Neutral/Abwartend * :--[[Benutzer:Pre Vizsla|'Pre Vizsla ']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Pre Vizsla 21:45, 15. Aug. 2010 (CEST) ---- Schlacht von Coruscant (19 VSY) Diese Kandidatur läuft vom 14.08.2010 bis zum 28.08.2010 Pro * : Für mich schon grenzwertig exzellent. Schöner Artikel, der umfassend über die Schlacht informiert. Bei diese Schlacht von Coruscant ist es ja etwas schwierig mit dem Kanon, da es verschiedene Erzählungen darüber gibt, aber ich denke, dass die Autoren den kleinsten gemeinsamen Nenner gefunden haben. Widersprüche werden im Abschnitt Hinter den Kulissen aufgeführt.--Anakin Skywalker 11:13, 14. Aug. 2010 (CEST) * : Hab den Artikel gestern fertiggelesen und war auch schon dran, ihn für lw aufzustellen. Klar lesenswert, da schließe ich mich Ani an. Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 11:18, 14. Aug. 2010 (CEST) * :hab mir ein alles durchgelesen super Artikel--Commander Cody CC-2224 12:17, 14. Aug. 2010 (CEST) * :--[[Benutzer:Pre Vizsla|'Pre Vizsla ']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Pre Vizsla 17:24, 14. Aug. 2010 (CEST) * :S.o.--Dunkler Meister Jooruz C'Baotth 01:22, 15. Aug. 2010 (CEST) Kontra Neutral/Abwartend ---- Carib Devist Diese Kandidatur läuft vom 14.08.2010 bis zum 28.08.2010. Pro * : Ist doch nicht schlecht. – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 17:22, 14. Aug. 2010 (CEST) * : Habe selbst schon mit dem Gedanken einer Nominierung gespielt. Garm Bel Iblis link=User Talk:Garm Bel Iblis 17:28, 14. Aug. 2010 (CEST) * : Ein wiklich guter Artikel. --Dunkler Meister Jooruz C'Baotth 01:24, 15. Aug. 2010 (CEST) * :ja ist gut--Commander Cody CC-2224 13:50, 15. Aug. 2010 (CEST) Kontra Neutral/Abwartend ---- Drend Navett Diese Kandidatur läuft vom 14.08.2010 bis zum 28.08.2010. Pro * : Das war der zweite Streich. – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 19:35, 14. Aug. 2010 (CEST) * : Eindeutig lesenswert! Lg Captain Gilad Pellaeon 16:23, 15. Aug. 2010 (CEST) * : jep--Commander Cody CC-2224 21:48, 15. Aug. 2010 (CEST) * : MMn ist der lesenswert. --Dunkler Meister Jooruz C'Baotth 19:39, 17. Aug. 2010 (CEST) Kontra *'' : fehlende relevanz.--[[Benutzer:Yoda41|'Yoda41']] [[Jedipedia:Administratoren|'Admin']] 14:19, 17. Aug. 2010 (CEST) Neutral/Abwartend ---- ''Recusant''-Klasse Zerstörer Diese Kandidatur läuft vom 18.08.2010 bis zum 01.09.2010. Pro * : Ein schöner Artikel, der die vielen technischen Details des Schiffes und seine Geschichte ausführlich darstellt. Zitate, Bilder und der HdK-Teil runden das Gesamtbild ab. Kyle [[Jedipedia:Administratoren|''Admin]] 13:36, 18. Aug. 2010 (CEST) * :Amen. Mir sind auch keine Sprachfehler aufgefallen. Sollte es jedoch der Fall sein, dass diese existieren, sollte derjenige diese gleich verbessern und nicht hier Kontra hinschreiben. Denn der Artikel hat den Haken verdient.Darth Hate 14:18, 18. Aug. 2010 (CEST) * : Stimme meinen beiden Vorrednern zu. Gruß, – [[Benutzer:Clone Commander Keller|'CC Keller']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Clone Commander Keller 14:51, 18. Aug. 2010 (CEST) * : --[[Benutzer:Pre Vizsla|'Pre Vizsla ]] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Pre Vizsla 16:47, 18. Aug. 2010 (CEST) * : Nachdem Nahdar und ich beide einige Kürzungen vorgenomen haben, steht einer Fürstimme nichts im Wege. ''Garm Bel Iblis'' link=User Talk:Garm Bel Iblis 19:36, 18. Aug. 2010 (CEST) * :ist sehr gut--Commander Cody CC-2224 19:38, 18. Aug. 2010 (CEST) Kontra Neutral/Abwartend * : Der Artikel überzeugt zweifellosohne über einen hervorragend recherchierten HdK- und Technik-Teil. Insbesondere erstes scheint mir auch eines der Steckenpferde Nahdars zu sein. Auch der erste und letzte Abschnitt der Geschichte überzeugen mich, was jedoch dazwischen liegt hinterlässt bei mir einen zwiespältigen Eindruck, da in aller Ausführlichkeit über Aktionen auf Exemplaren dieser Schiffsklasse berichtet wird. Dies scheint mir jedoch einzig bei dem Teil auf Dunkler Lord angemessen zu sein, denn dort hat die Klassifikation des Schiffes, insbesondere das Droidengehirn, einen Bezug zu dem, was passiert; der Rest der Geschehnisse hätte auch auf anderen Schiffen stattfinden können und verdient bei weitem nicht die hier angewandte Ausführlichkeit. Von daher handelt es sich hierbei um ein klares Neutral mit einem Hang zum Pro. ''Garm Bel Iblis''' link=User Talk:Garm Bel Iblis 16:43, 18. Aug. 2010 (CEST) ---- Ahto City ''Diese Kandidatur läuft vom 19.08.2010 bis zum 02.09.2010. Pro * : ---Boba F. 11:34, 19. Aug. 2010 (CEST) Kontra Neutral/Abwartend Ab- und Wiederwahlen